Fairy Tail's Sword and Shield
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Lucy has just gotten back to Fairy Tail when she learns that Erza is coming, but who is the blonde haired man next to her and what is their relationship. Find out why they are called the best match in all of Fairy Tail and how they came to be known as Fairy Tail's Sword and Shield. Naruto x Harem with Erza S. and five other girls planned, though that number might change.


**Fairy Tail's Sword and Shield, a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover**

 **Author's Notes: Hey people I am back after a couple of months with no activity and while I would normally apologize and then explain why I decide to do it differently this time. Besides I know that most of you will skip the AN and go straight to the story so I am not going to waste my time typing out my reasons for taking so long.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Naruto or Fairy Tail, and to prove it I can honestly say that I have less money in the bank than anyone who created an anime show would have.**

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival**

 **-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-**

The members of Fairy Tail were gathered in their guild hall, most of them were relaxing after returning from a job while others were excitedly discussing what their next job would be. Two of the residents were doing neither of these things. The first one was a young man with pink hair and an open vest on his torso, he also wore a baggy pair of off white pants and black sandals. The second one was also a young man close to the same age, but where the first had pink hair the other had black hair. Another difference was that were the first young man was wearing a vest and pants the second man was in his boxers.

"Shut up ya pervy flasher!" The pink haired man said, with a bit of fire exiting his mouth.

"Make me you pink haired punk!" The other man said as he and the first man stared off with one another.

Standing next to the bar was a young blonde haired woman who was looking at the two men with a look of concern mixed with annoyance. She was dressed in a simple red shirt that came down to her mid drift and a white skirt that was held up by a belt, on her feet were a pair of knee high boots. Turning to look at the other woman that was standing next to her she gave her a look that just screamed for help with the two overzealous boys that were now in the middle of a fist fight.

"Mirajane is there any way to stop them?" She asked as she looked at the woman in a pink sun dress standing on the other side of the bar. She had long white hair that for the most part was left free to hang down her back, but her bangs were held up in a front ponytail. She had a cheery smile on her face as she watched the two boys fight in the guild, her eyes shining a bright blue turned to look at the blond before her.

"Oh Natsu and Gray have always fought like this, even when they were kids and in the whole guild there was only one person that could actually make them stop. Well if you don't count the Master but he would just step on them like little bugs. Hehe." Listening to the way that Mirajane would cheerfully describe two young boys being stepped on while smiling innocently like that really freaked her out, and she thought that secretly Mira knew this and enjoyed it.

"My dear Lucy, you don't have to worry about them anymore, you and I can form a team. A team bound by love and strengthened by our bond for one another." Said another young man who had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere to drape his arm around the now named Lucy's shoulder. "Wait, what are those?"

Looking at what he was pointing to Lucy saw that he was directing her attention to her Gate Keys, powerful magical objects that would open a portal to the celestrial world and allow one of the twelve Zodiac spirits to pass through to help their key holder. "Oh you mean my gate keys?"

"Ah," the young man said as he backed up some, as though he just learned that Lucy had some form of incurable disease, "you're not a Celestrial Wizard are you?"

"Well yeah, that is the main magic that I use." _'Truthfully it is the only magic that I use other than some of the magic powered items that I have picked up in the shops around Fiore.'_

"Curse you cruel fate," the man said as he turned and ran away from the confused woman, "I'm sorry my dear but destiny is working against us and we can no longer be together."

"We were never together!" Lucy shouted after him as he exited the door to the guild hall. Sighing in exasperation she turned back to Mira, "What's his problem?"

"Oh Loke has always had a problem with Celestrial Wizards, the rumor is that he dated one and it did not end well for him." Mira said in her same cheerful voice. The next second Lucy was knocked to the ground as Natsu was thrown into her. "Well that looked painful."

"Would the two of you knock it off." Lucy said from underneath the body of the pink haired boy. The whole time the other boy was standing there with a smug look on his face while he looked at his accomplishment, disregarding the fact that he might have injured an innocent bystander.

"Natsu started it, I was just following through."

"Gray your clothes." The boy that was now identified as Gray looked down and freaked out when he realized that he had somehow stripped down, whether it was before, during or after the fight was a mystery.

"Well you were the one who was provoking me, what did you expect me to do you dirty slimeball!" Natsu said as he crawled out from under Lucy and started to get in Gray's face once more.

The rest of the guild laughed at the scene that was happening before them, it seems that fighting between the two was a common occurrence. Lucy watched as her two friends continued to rough house with one another and also how the other members did not seem to have a care in the world. It looked like nothing could actually bring the members of Fairy Tail down.

"I got bad news!" yelled Loke as he roughly threw the doors open and ran inside the guild. Everyone seemed to lose their light hearted behavior, even if it was only to be replaced with a lazy or slightly interested look while addressing Loke. "It's **them,** they're on their way here!"

That phrase was enough to send almost all of the members of Fairy Tail into a fit; Lucy was shocked that the same guild that brushed off being fined by the magic council was freaking out this badly. Her gaze fell on Natsu and Gray, who had quit fighting and were instead holding one another in something similar to a two man cancan dance position. Looking around the rest of the guild there was only one person that actually seemed to be calm in the midst of all of the hustling and bustling.

"Mira who is Loke talking about and why are they able to make the guild freak out like they are?" Lucy asked Mira, who it seemed was boiling water behind the counter with a cheery smile still plastered on her face.

"Oh they are talking about Naruto and Erza," Mira said as she took the now boiling pot off the fire and began to add some other ingredents into the pot before stirring. "And truthfully they are more worried about Erza than they are of Naruto. After all Erza is the strongest female in all of Fairy Tail, the only reason that they might fear Naruto is because he and Erza are a couple."

Before Lucy could questioned Mira anymore there was suddenly a tremor felt throughout the guild, Lucy began to freak out when she heard the other members of the guild start to say that it was Erza. Remembering what Natsu, Gray and Happy, the little blue cat that followed Natsu around, had said about her being a monster able to reduce two or three mountains to dust with a single kick.

Less than a minute later there was a large silhouette that appeared in the doorway, once she was close enough Lucy was able to see that it was a very beautiful woman carrying some sort of tooth or horn the size of a small carriage. The woman had bright red hair and her upper chest was covered in an armored chest piece, while the lower part of her outfit consisted of a blue skirt and a pair of boots that reached half way to her knees.

"I have returned, where is the Master?" Erza stated as she set the large item that she had been carrying down. The other members of the guild were still extremely quiet as they waited to see what she was going to say or do to them.

"Hello Erza, the Master is at a conference right now." Mira said before she looked around Erza in a overdramatic manner, "Where is Naruto, I fixed some ramen for him when I found out he was on his way back."

"He decided that he wanted to go to the house and change, he somehow got in the way in the fight and was almost cut in half." The way that Erza said this made it seem like it was Naruto's fault, but Lucy noticed the way that she looked away trying and failing to look innocent.

"You got carried away again and almost killed him huh?" Mira said with a smile stretching her face, that only got bigger as she watched Erza's face darken with a blush spreading across her face.

 ***Ahem*** "Anyway while I was on the road I heard many things about Fairy Tail-"with that she began to tear into the guild mates. Lucy watched her with a sweatdrop slowly developing on the back of her head.

' _She almost kills her boyfriend, and the first thing that she does when she gets back is to lecture the rest of the guild on their actions.'_ Lucy shook her head as she watched the red headed woman lay into all the members of the guild for even the smallest things. _'But I still don't see what everyone is so scared of, while she is a little eccentric she is not that scary.'_

"Ah Erza let them have their fun." Lucy looked towards the door again and she saw a tall blonde male standing there. He was the same height as Gray give or take an inch but thankfully he unlike Gray was currently wearing clothes. He wore a pair of black pants that had an orange strip up the side of the leg, and a pair of sandals similar to Natsu's except they were solid black. His torso was covered by a sleeveless orange shirt with his forearms bandaged, and this was being covered by a trench coat jacket that was orange with black triangles lining the bottom with runes on the back that said **'Shield'.** "They are all adults let them make their own mistakes."

"Naruto you are too soft on them, and that is why they think that they can get away with the kind of reckless actions that they have taken so far. Honestly you and the master should be more firm with them." Erza said with a stubborn look on her face, before it dropped into a serious look. "Are Natsu and Gray here?"

Looking about for the two that were mentioned Lucy soon found the two of them still in their strange brotherly hug, both of them sweating terribly. Confused at the behavior of the two she was about to ask Mira when she found Naruto next to her and already conversing with the white haired bar maiden.

"-so I turned to tell her that I caught the last one and she burst through the wall sword first and almost got me in the butt with it. Hahaha!" Naruto was saying while sitting on one of the bar stools and eating some of the ramen that Mira had mentioned earlier. "Thankfully I was able to stop it before it got too close, but in doing so it still got my shirt in the process."

Lucy watched the two of them interact with one another and for a moment thought that perhaps there was something going on between them judging by the way that Mira was blushing at him. But she decided that there was no way that it could be true, especially with the way that Naruto ignore THE Mirajane for a bowl of ramen. If there was anything there it was more than likely one sided and she could guess why there was no action taken by Mira to try and close the gap, while she thought this her eyes slowly turned back to Erza who was now berating one of the guild members for dancing inside.

"Natsu, Gray I need you to come with me on a mission." Hearing Erza say this sent the rest of the guild into a frenzy of talk and gossip. There were whispers of _'Did Erza just ask for help', 'Did that really just happen', 'Is Naruto going to go, or are they on bad terms', 'Erza really didn't ask them to come along, just saying'._ Sweat dropping at the last comment, she turned back to the main point of the conversation, "You two are the strongest wizards here, Naruto and I could use your help on this mission."

The two of them turned to look at one another and Lucy could practically hear the thoughts in their heads turning sour with the idea of having to work together. But upon looking back at Erza they soon decided that their differences could be put aside so that they did not have to face an angry redhead. "Fine/Aye."

"Excellent, we will meet at the train station tomorrow morning. Come Naruto let's go home and rest for the mission tomorrow." Erza said as she turned and headed for the door, stopping only long enough to pick up the large monster horn.

"B-but Erza I haven't finished my ramen yet." Naruto complained as he looked at the half empty bowl that was in front of him.

"Do not worry I will make you some more when we get back to the house." Erza stated with a smile on her face as she continued out the door.

"But Erza the last time that I ate some of your ramen I almost died." Naruto said as he looked at the redhead so though she had tried to stab him…again. But the next second he paled a bit as she turned to look at him through angry eyes, he seemed to quake under the glare before sending one last look at the bowl of ramen on the counter. With a resigned look in his eyes Nauto got up and followed the redhead out of the door. "I'm sorry Erza I would love to eat some of your ramen."

"That's better."

Lucy watched the two of them leave the guild before she heard giggling coming from behind her, turning to the source of the giggling she saw Mira covering her mouth with one hand while laughing. Slowly but surely all around the guild laughter began to build to a steadily louder level. Lucy even saw that Cana, another of the females that reside at Fairy Tail had stopped her constant drinking to laugh at the blond's predicament.

Lucy could only wonder what trouble the four of them were going to cause on this mission of their's tomorrow, but that was not something that she would have to deal with. Maybe she would take on her first solo job while Natsu and that cat were off adventuring with the nudist and the strange couple.

"Lucy, could I ask if you would go with them tomorrow?" Mira's voice said, causing Lucy to turn her head sharply in the bar maiden's direction.

"HUH?!"

 **END**

 **So I have a new Fairy Tail story out but don't worry that does not mean that I am abandoning the other story, as a matter of fact it is more than likely going to be updated before the end of the month. I just decided to go ahead and write this one because I realized that I may have been a little too ambitious with my other story, meaning it is taking me longer to write the chapters and making sure that I am happy with it. So I figured I would throw y'all another Fairy Tail story to quell your hunger for the Naruto x Fairy Tail crossovers.**

 **But you know the deal, read, review, relax, relay and finally rejoice.**


End file.
